This invention relates to a beverage dispenser, and more particularly concerns an airpot that incorporates a float that indicates the current level of any beverage contained within the dispensing unit.
Numerous coffee decanters, beverage brewers, airpots, and a variety of other containers have long been available in the art and for use for the dispensing of a brewed beverage. The airpot style of dispenser, as well known in the art, includes a lever provided normally at the upper surface of the lid for the beverage container, and through a combination of tubings, pumps air into the container through the inlet tube, which affects the pressured delivery of the brewed beverage upperwardly towards a spout, for dispensing of the beverage to a cup or other vessel. These types of coffee dispensers have long been available in the art.